lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Noah Mayer
Noah Mayer is a fictional character on CBS's daytime drama As the World Turns. He is portrayed by Jake Silbermann and made his first appearance on June 1, 2007. Noah Mayer was an intern at WOAK television and is now a student at Oakdale University. A military brat, Noah spent most of his life moving from military bases with his father, Colonel Winston Mayer. He had a strained relationship with his late father, who wanted to "make a man out of him" and have him join the military like the rest of the men in his family. Character history Noah moves to Oakdale from his most recent home at Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri to pursue an internship at WOAK television. He becomes friends with fellow interns Maddie Coleman and Luke Snyder. Noah and Maddie sleep together while working on a project on location in Branson, Missouri. Luke comes out to Noah shortly after finding Noah and Maddie in bed together to prove that he does not have feelings for Maddie. Having previously had a crush on his straight best friend, Luke fights his feelings of attraction towards Noah. Noah and Maddie start dating, and Luke soon admits to Noah that he has romantic feelings for him, which, for a time, seems to ease some of the tension in their relationship. Luke and Noah share a close moment after a swim in the Snyder pond, but are interrupted by the arrival of Maddie. Seeking to affirm his relationship with Maddie, Noah convinces her to think about going to Oakdale University in the fall with him, instead of pursuing her dream of attending Wesleyan University. This revelation once again strains Luke and Noah's friendship. Luke thinks he felt something between he and Noah at the pond, but Noah continues to claim he is straight and loves Maddie. Noah's father shows up in Oakdale to check up on his son, who he was sure was lying about having a girlfriend. Meeting Maddie, the Colonel asks Maddie and Noah to lunch so he can get to know Maddie better. Losing track of time, Noah has to hurriedly prepare for the lunch. Luke helps the rushed Noah adjust his neck tie, and in their moment of closeness, Noah kisses Luke. After being interrupted by a phone call from his father questioning his tardiness, Noah tells Luke that he was just joking to lighten the mood between them, and then runs to meet his father and girlfriend. Again, seeking to affirm his relationship with Maddie, who has decided to attend Oakdale University, Noah asks her to move in together. Noah returns to WOAK after lunch and admits to Luke that he had kissed Luke because he had wanted to, and that he had meant it, but that it could not happen again. Noah as much as admits that he is gay, but cannot live life as a gay man because his father would never accept him, saying that while being gay is fine for Luke, it is not acceptable for him. Luke and Noah begin an on-and-off fight about Noah's hidden identity. Maddie's brother Henry Coleman and Colonel Mayer discuss Noah and Maddie's plans to live together, and aspects of the conversation lead Henry to believe that Winston feared that Luke and Noah might have something more than friendship going on. Henry tells Maddie of the colonel's apparent concerns. Maddie insists that Noah is straight, but later, experiencing doubt, she asks Luke if anything is going on. Having lied to his good friend several times, Luke finally decides he can't lie any more and replies that he can't answer the question. While she wants to discuss her suspicions with Noah, she needs time alone, leading Noah to confront Luke when his girlfriend won't talk to him. Noah angrily accuses Luke of ruining his life, before once again seeking out Maddie. Maddie gets Noah to admit that he is romantically attracted to Luke. While not angry about Noah's feelings for Luke, Maddie is hurt and angry that Noah used her to prove his manhood to his father. Not yet willing to give up on his chance at a traditional life, Noah urges Maddie to put his revelation behind them, but she says she cannot, and does not want to continue their relationship. Noah meets his father for dinner and tells him of his breakup with Maddie. Luke's mom, Lily, after being threatened by Noah's father to keep her son away from Noah, goes to WOAK to find Luke. Instead, she finds Noah, and tries to offer him advice and reassurance. Noah makes it clear that what might have worked for Luke would not work for him, given his father. Noah makes a last ditch effort to convince Maddie to take him back, claiming that he loves her. She tells him that she hopes they can be friends again some day and tells him he would be lucky to have a relationship with Luke, if he would just let himself. Noah calls Luke to WOAK, and lets Luke know that he's realized that it is over for him and Maddie. Noah then finally acknowledges that he's gay to Luke and the two discuss how he is going to tell his father. Noah's father decides to leave town, mistakenly believing Noah and Maddie are back together. Noah and Luke run into each other at WOAK, and share a jovial and friendly conversation about Noah's newfound comfort with himself. After thanking Luke for his help, the two share their second kiss. They are interrupted by Colonel Mayer, who has not yet left town. Colonel Mayer briefly disowns his son, but soon tells Maddie that he will not lose Noah. Noah confronts his father, telling him that he's happy with who he is. Winston soon apologizes for the way he had treated Noah, and while he drops some hints that he thinks Noah could return to being straight, he agrees to let that go, and asks Noah to spend some father/son time with him. He also asks Noah to help him make amends with the Snyders. During dinner, Luke reveals that Colonel Mayer had invited him to join Noah and his dad on their fishing trip. On the fishing trip, while Noah is running an errand, Colonel Mayer reveals his true colors, and tries to shoot Luke. Following a struggle, Luke is knocked down a hill. Following the timely arrival of Luke's parents and Noah, the colonel runs off. Noah accompanies Luke and the Snyders to the hospital, but is clearly in shock. He leaves with local police, to answer questions about his father. At the police station, he is informed that his father had killed his mother, Charlene Wilson, and had shot another man whom he was framing for the crime. He returns to the hospital in time to discover that Luke can't feel his legs and is convinced Luke will blame him for what happened. Devastated and feeling alone, Noah begins drinking. Maddie finds him, and takes him home with her. In a drunken stupor, Noah kisses Maddie, wishing he had never come out. She tries to convince him it was for the best, but he leaves. Noah is finally convinced that he should visit Luke at the hospital. When Luke awakes, Noah offers to leave, but Luke asks him to stay. After discovering Luke doesn't hate him, Noah gets Luke to admit that he wants Noah to be his boyfriend, and makes Luke promise to do everything he can to recover from his injuries. Both young men go through bouts of depression, but with support from Noah, Luke continues his physical therapy. During a confrontation with Noah's father just before he is taken to prison, Luke stands and professes his love for Noah. Noah is unable to respond in kind, but tells Luke he doesn't want him to take it back. With continued support from Noah, Luke regains the use of his legs in time to stand up and walk in front of his family at Christmas Eve dinner, and that night Noah gives Luke a card expressing his feelings for him, signing it "Love, Noah". Luke once again professes his love for Noah, this time directly to him, and the two kiss under the mistletoe. Noah asks Luke to move in together, but Luke begins to feel they might be moving too quickly. After Noah acknowledges that he's lonely and Luke is now his only family, Luke invites Noah to live with him and his family permanently at Snyder Farm, an invitation which Noah accepts. Noah is sought out by Ameera Ali Aziz, a young woman from Iraq who had known Colonel Mayer. She claims that the Colonel was like a father to her. He had been in a romantic relationship with her mother, and after Ameera and her mother faced scorn because of their connection to him, he provided for them and protected them. Noah quickly befriends Ameera, and she claims that he is like a brother to her. Along with Luke, they go to visit Colonel Mayer in prison, but en route they are attacked by a pair of bigots. Noah is briefly hospitalized, but is also committed to helping Ameera stay in the United States. Upon learning that Ameera will be sent back to Iraq, Noah decides he will marry Ameera to help her stay in the United States until she is able to gain her citizenship, but only with Luke's blessing. Luke asks if Noah loves him, and Noah, finally able to say the words, tells Luke that he loves him more than Luke will ever know. Luke and Noah tell Luke's parents of Noah's plan to wed Ameera, and Holden and Lily agree to help. With Luke as his best man, and most of the Snyder family there for support, Noah marries Ameera. Still, when Luke mentions that he hopes to one day see their names together on a marriage certificate, Noah promises they will. See also * Luke Snyder and Noah Mayer External links * [http://www.cbs.com/innertube/player.php?cat=112506&vid=143651&format=&auto=0 CBS Behind the Scenes: Jake Silbermann] * Noah Mayer on MySpace Category:As the World Turns characters Category:Fictional gay men